


No Oreos

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Oreos

Laura rested her forehead against baby Derek’s. He’d been home a  _whole month_  now and it seemed Mommy and Daddy were not taking him back to wherever they found him. She’d put him in Uncle Peter’s car when he came to see him. He’d  _liked_  Derek so why didn’t he take him away? Laura sighed, poking Derek’s soft cheek. She liked poking him. He didn’t cry too much… But… She really hated that it wasn’t just  _her_  anymore.

“Dumb baby.” Laura sighed. Sure her Daddy said it was very mean to call anyone dumb… But Derek couldn’t even sit up by himself! She could!!!  Laura scowled as Derek grabbed her finger and squeezed. “Dumb dumb dumb.” She tells him and Derek just kicks his feet.

Laura sighed and pulled her finger away, making Derek cry. Laura shushed him and worried she would be in trouble when her Dad leaned over the side of the crib and picked up her baby brother, soothing him. Laura frowned darkly. Alec smiled as he kissed and cuddled Derek, stroking his hand through Laura’s hair.

“Thanks for watching your brother, Laura.” Alec said.

Laura made an unhappyish angry sound and leaned into Alec’s hand.

“How about some Oreos?” Alec offered, perking Laura up.

“Does Derek get any?” Laura asked sourly.

“Nope. Just you baby girl.”

Laura smiled brightly, “Cookies please Daddy!” She hugged onto his leg tightly and lets Alec walk her to the kitchen.

Quietly, Alec hoped Laura started liking her brother more. He’s so cute!!!! How could she resist? Until then he would ply her with cookies and reinforce positive feelings for him with treats.


End file.
